Choices
by Demena Forever 15
Summary: She only has two choices, her girlfriend or basketball? "I love you so much princess it's just I made a promise to my dad, I'm really sorry."
1. Chapter 1

**Choices**

**Chapter 1**

**At school**

**Lily's POV**

Our class is already starting when, Mitchie bursts through the doors. Her breathing is even and her face is glistening because of sweat. Miss Darbus turns around and looks at Mitchie up and down. "I'm glad that you decided to join us today Mitchie." Miss Darbus says then looks down on the papers on her desk. "Well I'm not." Mitchie mutters. "What?" Darbus says looking up from her desk. "Nothing ma'am." Then Darbus lifts up a piece of paper from her desk, which looks like a detention slip. "Care to tell us why you're late?" She asks Mitchie lifting an eyebrow. "I- uh fell asleep on the gym." Mitchie says then smiles innocently at Miss Darbus. "And why is that?" Darbus asks. "Ahm- Mr. Bolton ordered me to get 200 junk shots, or I wouldn't be able to leave the gym." Mitchie replies. "Well, drama club needs some help on painting some of our props; maybe you can get me 5 painted boxes by you, during detention, the Darbus style?" Darbus asks more like orders Mitchie. "But ma'am-" Mitchie tries to explain. But Darbus interrupts her. "You can take your seat now Mitchie." Mitchie groans, then take her seat next to me, which is in front of Caitlyn.

**Mitchie's POV**

"But dude, we have practice after class-" Caitlyn starts to say but gets interrupted by Miss Darbus shouting. "Then maybe you can help Mitchie painting those boxes Gellar!" Darbus yells. "But I-uh. Ughh!" Caitlyn tries to say but shuts herself up groaning.

**Lunch**

**Nobody's POV**

The bell ring and Mitchie walks out of the room to go to the cafeteria to meet the gang there, when coach Bolton calls her and ask her to come to his office. Mitchie follows him to his office then sit on the chair in front of his desk. "Mitchie, you are the ace player of our team, but that doesn't mean that you don't have to attend to our practices anymore. We have to prepare for the big game that is coming in three months as a team. And you are a part of that team Mitchie, which means you have to be in those preparations that we are doing." Coach Bolton says looking straight at Mitchie. "I'm sorry coach; I just have a lot on my plate-" Mitchie tries to explain. "You should know your priorities Torres!" Coach Bolton yells at Mitchie standing up from his sit. "But coach I was just-" Mitchie starts saying but once again interrupted. "Torres you have to choose if you will give time for this team or spend all of it with your girlfriend?" Coach Bolton says calmly. Mitchie stares at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. "You think I don't know why you're always absent on our practices?" He asks. "Coach I-uh" Mitchie tries to find her words but she is still in shock and can't even form a sentence. "I don't need an explanation Mitchie, and I will only tell you this, once, I'm afraid that if you still wouldn't be able to attend on any practice we'll be having you'll be out of the team." Coach Bolton says seriously. "What?!" Mitchie yells. "That's all Mitchie, you can leave now." Mitchie just leave and make her way to the cafeteria.

**Lunch**

**Mitchie's POV**

I walk inside the cafeteria and walk over to our table. I take a seat next to Miley and slam my things on the table. "Whoa! What is wrong with you?!" Miley asks. "I hate him!" I yell. "Ok, what now?" Lily asks. "He tells me, that if I don't attend on any practice we'll be having, he might kick me out of the team!" I answer. "What?! He cannot do that. Does he know that you are the ace player of our team?!" Miley yells. "That's the first thing he said." I reply. "Then why?!" Caitlyn asks. "I think what he's trying to say is, that Alex is a distraction for me?" I say calmly. "Say what?! Did he ask you to brake up with her?" Gabriella asks. "Well, no, but it seems like that is what he wants me to do?" I answer. "And it seems like its ok with you?" Lily says. "Well, of course not! I love Alex and you guys know that. It's just so, complicated." I answer. "What is so complicated with that? You just have to choose between Alex and basketball?" Mandy asks. "That's what makes things so complicated. I have to choose between the two most important things in my life. Basketball and Alex." I reply. "And you're saying it as if they were two things that you love equally?" Nate says. "Actually, no. She's saying it as if basketball is way more important than Alex is." Shane retorts. "What?! No! That is not what I'm trying to say." I reply. "Then what are you trying to say?" Gabriella asks. "Guys, its-uh-its-just so complicated ok? I don't know what I'm going to do." I said obviously frustrated. "Mitchie, you have to-" Miley starts, but get interrupted by Jason. "Guys! The girls are coming. Change subject." Jason says.

The girls are heading to our table and I saw Alex wow she's so beautiful. They were all laughing, because of something Bailey says. When they get to our table Alex takes her seat beside me and peck me on the cheek. I just smile at her and look at the guys. "Mitchie, baby? Are you ok?" Alex asks concern. "Huh?! Of course! Why?" I lie "Are you sure?" She asks. "Of course! Don't worry about me." I lie again. "Ok." She says, I know she didn't buy it and she is definitely going to ask me about that later. "Wait, Mitchie?" Caitlyn called out looking worried. "What?" I ask. "We have detention, how are you going to attend practice?" Caitlyn says. Oh, boy I never think of that. "And how did you two get a detention?" Tess asks. "What did you do?" Alex asks me raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm uh- late." I said smiling at her innocently. "Why?" she asks. "I fell asleep on the gym." I said "Why?" she asks looking at me confuse. "Ahm- Mr. Bolton ordered me to get 200 junk shots, or I wouldn't be able to leave the gym." I say. "Why does he want you to do that?" "He said I was always absent every time we have a practice, so, yeah." She sighs then looks down, and didn't talk to me the whole time.

**Alex's POV**

I don't know why but I think coach Bolton, punishing Mitchie has something to do with me. Maybe, he thinks that I am a distraction for Mitchie? Ok, I'll admit, Mitchie's spending most of her time with me, but I'm her girlfriend of course she will spend most of her time with me. So why am I feeling so guilty? Was it the fact that I know that I am the reason why she hasn't been attending any of their practices. Maybe I should talk to her after school, because right now, I don't even know how will I going to start a conversation. But I should talk to her right now. Go Alex you can do this! "Erm… Mitchie can I talk to you outside?" I ask her. She just nodded and takes my hand and led the way outside.

**Normal POV**

**Outside**

Mitchie stop by a tree, then turn around to face Alex. "Mitchie, are your problems with coach Bolton have something to do with me?" Alex asks nervously. "What? Nooo…Well, maybe just… a little, I think, maybe a lot, well, actually all of them." Mitchie says not sure of her words. "Does he want you to break up with me?" Alex asks much more nervous than she was before. "Well, I think that's what he's trying to say, but I really don't know. I'm not sure?" Mitchie says. "Mitchie I just want you to know this. I know how much you love basketball, and if the time comes that, you have to choose, I'll accept whatever answer you have. Just always, remember this I love you so much, and I will always be here for you no matter what." Alex says smiling sweetly at Mitchie. Mitchie sneaks her arms around Alex's waist and pull her closer to her body, resting her chin above Alex's head. Then leans down a little and whisper in Alex's ear. "Thank you and I love you too so much more." Mitchie whispers. Then Mitchie feels something wet against her neck. She pulls away a little from Alex and lift up her chin so she can look on her face. "Princess, why are you crying?" Mitchie asks softly. Alex just shook her head biting her bottom lip to fight against the sobs that are coming. "Please don't cry, princess please." Mitchie begs and pull Alex against her body again. Alex clutch Mitchie's shirt, sobbing against it.

Minutes pass and their still standing in the same spot and the same position. Then Alex pulls away and looks at Mitchie's eyes. Mitchie leans down and close the gap between hers and Alex's lips. Alex kisses back with the same amount of passion and sneak her arms around Mitchie's neck. Alex pulls away, still looking at Mitchie's eyes. "I love you, baby." Alex whispers. "I love you too princess" Mitchie whispers back. "C'mon, let's go back inside." Alex said pulling Mitchie inside.

Once inside, they take their seat both smiling widely. "Mitchie! What's with the smile on your face? You look like a love struck idiot!" Miley yells, everyone laughs, except Mitchie. "Ha ha! Very funny!" Mitchie said. Mitchie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist pulling her closer then starts kissing the side of Alex's head then to her ear whispering something. "Do you have anything to do tonight?" Mitchie asks pulling away a little to look at her. "Nothing, why?" Alex asks turning her head on Mitchie's direction. "Then I'll pick you up at 7." Mitchie says. "Huh? Where are we going?" Alex asks scrunching her eyebrows together. "I don't know, maybe dinner then movies?" She asks. "Are you sure you don't have to do anything?" Alex asks "Yes." Mitchie replies. "Well, ok then." She says pecking Mitchie on the lips. Then Bailey speaks up. "Guys we should go the bell is about to ring." Everyone stands up, and go to their classroom. Mitchie walks Alex to her classroom. But they stop by Alex's locker first to get some of her stuffs. Alex open her locker and start getting some of her books then Mitchie wraps her arms around Alex and rest her chin on her shoulder then kiss Alex's cheek. After getting everything she needs for her next class, Alex closes her locker then turn around facing Mitchie, leaning against the locker. Mitchie lean one of her arms against Alex's locker and one on Alex's hips leaning closer to Alex. "DANG! Princess you're so hot!" Mitchie says. "Really?" Alex asks seductively biting her bottom lip. "Yes." Mitchie said then capture Alex's lips on her own. Alex kisses back wrapping her arms around Mitchie's neck pulling her closer. Minutes later, someone clears their throat behind Mitchie, and then both girls instantly pull away. Mitchie turns around to see coach Bolton standing in front of them…..

DUN DUN DUN!

What do you think?


	2. Choices Chapter 2:Hindrances

**Choices**

**Chapter Two:Hindrances**

**Normal POV**

"Miss Russo, do you mind if I will take Mitchie away for a moment?" Coach Bolton asks. "Um- no coach not at all, I should be going too anyways." Alex said then kissed Mitchie's cheek and started walking away.

"So, Mitchie do you think you can make it to our practice today?" Coach Bolton asks. "Um- sir about that, I have detention, please give me another chance. I promise I will attend next time." Mitchie plead. "Ok, I'll let you, but if this happens again you know what might happen to you? And I want to talk to you later at the house." Coach Bolton said. "Yes coach." Mitchie said.

* * *

**Detention…**

**Mitchie's POV**

I hate detention! But I'm enjoying painting this boxes. Then someone tap my shoulder, I turn around to see who is it. "Alex? What are you doing here?" I asks. "Baby, are you sure you love me?" Alex asks. "What?! Of course! I love you more than the way Romeo loves Jul-" I start. "Ok I don't wanna hear it jerkspears." Alex said. "But why are you questioning my love for you?" I ask worriedly. "Cause if you really love me, you would've noticed that I wasn't in Ms. Darbus' class today?" She said smiling. Wait, yeah, she wasn't there. "Oh yeah heh-heh!" I said. "You look like you're enjoying painting these boxes." She said. "Yeah, it was kind of… what's the word? Fun?" I said "Yeah, maybe that's the word." She said still smiling. "So are we still up for tonight?" I ask "Yeah" She said. "So can we just meet at the restaurant?" I ask. "Um sure… But why though?" Alex asks. "I-uh… Coach wants to talk to me later in our house." I said. "Why are you still calling him coach? You can call him dad?" "I- he's not my dad." I said. "Yeah. But he is your step father?" Alex said. "Yeah, but I just don't want to." I said looking down. "Ok then. I'll meet you there by seven." Alex said and pecked my lips.

* * *

**At the Torres'**

I park my car at the driveway then I enter the house and I saw mom and coach talking in the living room. They both turned to me and said hi. "Mom, coach." I said flatly. And walk upstairs to my room. I saw one of our maids cleaning. "Um- you can go now." I order. She just nods then leaves. I change into a baggy short and a jersey. I walk downstairs and head into the gym in our house.

I start playing, and then I heard someone behind me speaks after I take a three pointer and make it. "Nice" Said coach Bolton. "Um- thanks coach." I said. He motion for me to pass the ball to him. We started playing when he speaks. "Mitchie I just don't know why you can't accept me?" he said I stop playing and look at him. "It's just…I'm still not over my dad's death, I guess I just can't let someone replace him." I said. "I'm not going to replace your dad Mitchie. I cannot love you more than the way he does because he is your father. But I know I can take care of you the way he do, all I'm asking is, for you to give me a chance to show you that. I promise your dad before he dies that I will take care of your mom, you, Shane, Nate, and Jason. I'm not trying to replace him, I cannot give you guys what he can if he's here because he is your dad and he will always be." He said. "Yeah it's just- can you still give me time, and maybe it has something to do with Alex too. It's just seems like you want me to break up with her, it feels like you're controlling me, which my dad never did, maybe that's why I can't accept you." I said, "It's not that I want you to break up with her, I just don't want you to break your promise to your dad that you will bring the Flaming Dragons to infinity and beyond, and I think she is a distraction to you." He states, "I know sometimes she is, but I love her so much I can't just brake up with her because of basketball." I replied. "You know before, I loved a girl too when I was in high school, I chose her over basketball and didn't listen to my dad, but she left me for someone else telling me that I'm not good enough for her." He said his face suddenly saddened. "I- uh sorry. Do you think Alex will going to that to me too?" I ask "I don't know, it's just you guys are still young, you will meet a lot of different people, you wouldn't know what might happen." He answers. Then we continue playing…

* * *

**At the Russo's**

**Alex POV**

I was getting ready for my date with Mitchie when someone knocks on my door. "Come in! It's open!" I yell. "So you have a date with Mitchie?" My sister Taylor asks. "Yep! What do you think?" I ask doing a 360. "You look really pretty." Taylor said looking at me lovingly. "Of course she is. She's my daughter." My mom said making both of us jump. "Thanks Mama!" I said walking over to her to give her a hug.

I walk out of my house with Taylor and Justin my brother behind me. "So I'm going to drive you to that place and Mitchie will bring you home?" Justin asks. "Yeah." I answer. "Alex your face is going to explode stop smiling like that!" Taylor said getting inside the car.

* * *

**At the restaurant…**

**Alex's POV**

I've been sitting here for like 30 minutes and still no sign of Mitchie, where is she? She's supposed to be here for like 30 minutes ago. She never stood me up before. I called her for like 10 times but she's not answering. Maybe I should drop by their house, but I should wait maybe she's just running late. Yeah, she said coach Bolton wants to talk to her. Yeah I should wait.

It's been two hours and still no Mitchie, maybe she forgot, I have been calling her but still no answer. Maybe I should just go, It's already 9 and I'm starving.

I'm about to leave when someone calls me, I turn around to see Jacob standing there. "Alex, you alone? No Mitchie?" H asks. "Um-yeah-uh...she has-" I start but he interrupts me. "She stood you up, didn't she?" He asks. "Uh-well" I tried but nothing. "I see, c'mon I'll bring you home." He offered. "No, I'll just call my brother. But thanks!" I answered. "C'mon, he might be doing something, I have a car." He said gently tugging at my hand. Well Jacob seems like a nice person so I just nod. We walked into his car and he even opened the door for me. "Thanks!" I whispered. The drive to my house was silent. Jacob goes out of the car and opens the door for me again. "Wow, um thanks again. And thanks for the ride." I said and he goes inside the car and drives off.

I walk inside the sub shop and saw my mom and Taylor looking at me with raised eyebrows. "What?" I ask. "That's not Mitchie, where is she?" Taylor asks. "She stood me up." I whisper. "Wait, I thought you said Mitchie stood you up." My mom said. "That's what I said." I replied. "What?! She never did that before!" Taylor exclaimed. "I know, maybe coach Bolton told her a lot of things so now she is frustrated and forgot our date." I try to defend Mitchie. "That can be true." Mom said then she walks over and wraps me in a hug.

* * *

**With Mitchie**

**Mitchie's POV**

Coach and I just finish playing and I walk back to my room. It's already 10 when I look at my alarm clock next to my phone in my night stand. I take my phone from my nightstand and plop myself on my bed. I unlocked my phone and see 15 miscalls and 20 messages from Alex. Then it hit me. I have a date with Alex tonight by seven, Oh my God! I quickly jump off my bed, get dressed, runs downstairs then outside to my car not paying attention to my brothers asking me where the hell am I going.

I stop in front of Alex's house and notice that the substation is already close and the lights on their house are all off except for one, Alex's room. She's afraid of the dark that is why she never sleeps with her lights off. I climb up to her balcony and saw her on her desk with her laptop still on. I knock on the glass doors that separate her room and her balcony. She turns her head to look at whatever makes that noise. However, it breaks my heart to see her face, tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. She walks over and quickly opens the door to let me in.

I was waiting for her to yell at me, but no, she never did she instead hugs me and sobs against my shirt. "Baby I thought something wrong happens to you. Please tell me your fine." She said. I wrap my arms around her and whisper in her ears. "I'm fine, I'm sorry I didn't come. I forgot, please forgive me." I beg. "Of course, it's ok, don't worry." She replied.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I'm watching Mitchie play basketball with her friends. Then minutes later, they take a break. Mitchie sit beside me, I hand her a towel and a bottle of water. She looks at me then says something that breaks my heart. "Alex we have to break up." She says flatly. "What?" I ask confused. "I chose basketball." She replied. "I understand it's ok." I said tears flowing down my face. "Then why are you crying?" She asked wiping my tears with her thumb. "I said I understand, but I never said it won't hurt me." I said. "I love you so much princess it's just I made a promise to my dad, I'm really sorry." With that, she stands up and starts walking away from me dribbling her ball. "Mitchie." I whispered then I started crying, and then I heard someone calling my name and everything started shaking.

"Princess wake up." I heard Mitchie whispers who is hugging me tightly

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I wake up and see Alex still in my arms still naked (Yeah we had sex.) the most beautiful sight ever, the lights are off only because I'm with her so she is not afraid, the only light that illuminating her face was the moon which makes her look more beautiful, if that's even possible. I slowly get up so I won't wake her up and head to her bathroom.

I was putting my boxer on when I heard muffled cries outside, I quickly put my shirt and runs outside to find Alex there crying in her sleep. I quickly crawl on the bed and shake her body waking her up. "Alex, sweetie wake up!" I start shaking her violently and almost shouting for her to wake up. I stop shaking her, shouting when I see her body calms a little. I hug her tight and whisper in her ear. "Princess wake up." Then I feel her hugs back I pull away a little to see her face tears still streaming down her face. I lay her down on the bed gently and lay besides her pulling her body close to me. She quickly curls up into my side, clutching a fistful of my shirt and sobs nonstop on the crook of my neck. I run my hand through her hair trying to stop her from crying.

Minutes later her sobs subside to small hiccups and I take it as a chance to ask her what the dream is about. "Princess, what was it about?" I ask calmly. "It's about us." She replied looking up on me. "You chose basketball and you left." She said holding on me tighter. "That will never happen ok." I tell her. She just nodded and I ask her to go back to sleep.

* * *

**Next morning…**

I wake up without Alex by my side. I look around and see her on her balcony looking up the sky. I stand up, walk over her, and hug her from behind. She leans into my hug, turns around, and kisses my lips. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully after she pulls away. "Morning! Last night was great except for the dream part." I reply. "Well, it's always amazing when we are having sex." She replies smiling at me seductively. "Yeah." I reply holding her tighter.

We're just standing there when we heard a knock on the door. Then we heard her mother's voice. "Girls, can I come in?" She asks. Then I look at Alex confused. "She comes here earlier to check on me because my sister told her that she heard muffled moans coming from my room last came here the same time I woke up still naked. She my mouth form into an 'o' shape. "Sure,mom." She yells.

Her mom walks in with a tray in her hand, I quickly run towards her and take the tray and place it to Alex's nightstand. "Thank you Mitchie, always the gentleman." Alex mom said. "What kind of a gentleman breaks a promise to her girlfriend?" Justin said walking in. "Justin!" Alex said walking over my side. "Sure Alex, protect her, because she will never hurt you." Justin said sarcastically. "What is your problem?!" Alex yells at her brother. "That jerk, that you keep protecting! Alex she's only going to hurt you!" Justin yells back. I hold Alex back by her waist as she starts her way to Justin. "Justin, what is the problem?" Their mom asks calmly. "She's only going to hurt my sister, and I don't want that to happen!" Justin yells again. "You're only jealous because Mitchie and I are still together, while your girlfriend left you!" I was too shocked of what I heard that let Alex easily slips out of my arms and stand in front of Justin who's clenching his fists on his sides. There's a complete silence in the room. Alex and Justin are shooting daggers to each other, while Theresa and I are watching them intently.

* * *

SLAP!

Justin's palm connecting to Alex's cheek is the only noise that breaks the silence around us. I quickly walk behind Alex and cradle her into my arms pulling her away from her brother while Theresa tries everything to calm Justin down. "Shh shhh, Stop stop, I'm here." I whisper to Alex's ear. "I didn't mean what I said, I was just shock, I'm sorry-" She keeps rambling different forms of I didn't mean what I said while sobbing

"How could you?! After everything I have done for you?! This is how you will pay me back?!" Justin yells tears on his face. Then Taylor walks in with Max on her tail. "What's happening here we heard yelling?" Taylor asks eyes getting wide when she saw Alex. "Oh my God! What happen?!" Taylor asks again walking over Alex and me. "I never thought I would say this but God! Alex! I wish I never had a sister like you!" Justin yells and walks out of the room. Then Alex broke down completely after what Justin said. "I'm sorry." One last whisper from Alex before her body collapse and her eyes close.

* * *

Well waddya think?

I bet you thought Mitchie is going to choose basketball because of the summary.

Nah I'm not yet sure, what do you think should Mitchie pick?

_**DISCLAIMER:**_I own **NOTHING**


	3. Choices Chapter 3:The past

**Choices**

**Chapter Three:The Past

* * *

**

**At the Russo's...**

**Mitchie's POV**

I've been laying here holding Alex close to me since she collapsed,I never meant for this to happen,I never think that this is how a simple mistake will affect everyone. Alex and Justin fought because of me. Justin is always the one who's always there for Alex,then all of a sudden those words flew out of his mouth. I- was cut off my thoughts when Taylor and Max walk inside Alex's room.

"Hey."Taylor whispers.

"Hey."I reply.

"How's Alex?"Max asks sitting on the bed and taking Alex's hand.

"Your mom said she'll be fine,she thinks that maybe Alex just felt dizzy because of everything that happened."I explain to Max as he snuggles against Alex.

"You know Justin is just stressed out right?He probably didn't mean any of it."Taylor explains.

"Yeah,I hope but,it's still my fault,I should have never ever forget my date with Alex last night,how could I be such a jerk?"I reply looking down.

"Hey!Maybe you screw up,but,normal humans make mistakes,Well,unless you're not."She said receiving a chuckle from we hear Alex speaks.

"Baby?"Alex said call out sitting up but realizes Max's sleeping form snuggled against her.

"Hey,you ok?"I ask lying on her other side pulling her body along with Max's close to me.

"Yeah,I'm fine don't worry."She replied leaning up to kiss me which I quickly return.

"I'm sorry."I said looking down.

"Hey it wasn't your fault,I should have never said that."She said lifting my face so I can look in her eyes.

"No,if I didn't forget our date last night,this-this will never happened."I said.

"No,you made a mistake,but everyone else do,I do Justin does too even Taylor who mostly does,no offense."She quickly said turning to Taylor.

"Yeah but I messed up,now you and Justin are fighting because of me."I reply looking down.

"Okay,let's say it's all fault,you forgot our date,that's yours,Justin is getting in my private life because this is our relationship not his,so that is his fault,and I overreacted and didn't control myself,that's mine."She said and I nod.

"What's mine?"Taylor suddenly asks getting our attention,I look at Taylor oddly."What?"She asks again.

"Oh,here is yours,"Alex said and I look at her confused."You told mom that Mitchie and I were having sex last night!"Alex almost yells at Taylor.

"So this is entirely my fault?!"Taylor asks shock.

"You could say that."I said.

"But you're the one who stood her up!"Taylor explains using her hands for emphasis.

"Hey!Don't blame this on my baby!"Alex said the room's door opens revealing on the other side.

"Ok,who's fighting now,I heard yelling?!" asks.

"Alex and Mitchie said this is all my fault!"Taylor said.

"Alex!Mitchie!"Theresa scold we give her a look like 'just-go-with-it!The she looks at us face getting calmer."Why do you think this is your sister's fault?"Theresa asks as if trying trying hard to stay calm.

"That she should have never told you about what we we're doing last night."Alex explain pointing her finger on me and herself at the we part.

"Honey,I think your sister has a point."Theresa said placing a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Huh?!"Taylor asks in a rather high-pitched voice."How is that?!"Still in the same voice.

"Look,if you just shut up about what you heard last night this wouldn't happen."Their mom explains,and I'm trying hard not to laugh.

"Mom!"Taylor said almost crying,then next thing I heard is Alex's laughter,guess I'm not alone.

"Oh my God,barbie we're just kidding."Their mom said hugging Taylor.

"Hahah!You should have seen your face,it was...priceless!"I said laughing.

"Mom!Make them stop!"Taylor whines at their mom.

"Ok,enough you girls."They're mom said then left with Taylor

* * *

**Monday..**

**Alex's POV.**

I'm taking things from my locker when someone behind me speaks.

"Hey Alex."I heard someone said and I turn around to see Jacob there.

"Oh,hey Jacob!"I said,.

"So,how's it going?"Jacob asks.

"Well,just the usual."I reply.

"So uhm...I'm just wondering if maybe you want to watch a movie with me when you have free time?"He asked nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I would love to,but I have to ask Mitchie first."I said and Jacob's face saddened.

"Oh yeah sure."He replies sadly,then someone comes up beside me putting one arm around my waist protectively."Mitchie!"I greet the girl then I kiss her cheek,but I receive no response so I continue talking."You know Jacob right?And by the way he's the one who give me ride back home from the restaurant."I said immediately regretting it when Mitchie turns to me staring at me with cold eyes.

"Jacob."Mitchie said coldly turning her attention back at Jacob.

"Mitchie."Jacob said just as cold.

"Thanks for bringing her home last Friday."Mitchie said.

"No problem,just don't invite a girl on a date if you're not going to be there."Jacob said shocking me.

"Don't worry that's the last time."Mitchie said,then Jacob turns on his heals and walks away.

"So...uhm...Mitch-"I start but Mitchie looks at me with those cold eyes again making me to quickly stop talking,then she let go of me and walks away.

* * *

**Lunch...**

I walk inside the cafeteria with my friends and walk to our usual spot to see everybody else there then I see Mitchie talking to Caitlyn with a serious look on her face,we all walk over to them then we all greet them but Mitchie stands up.

"Guys,I-uh...I have to meet Coach right now,I'll see you guys in practice."She said then quickly leaves without even looking at me.I sit down beside Caitlyn then look down on the table,I can feel all of their eyes on me.

"What's up with the two of you?"Bailey asks then I look up to see her with crossed arms and raised eyebrow.

"We uh erm-"I start but I can't continue so I look at Caitlyn knowing that she already knew since,she's the one Mitchie always came to for problems like this.

"Ok,Mitchie heard from Alex that Jacob gave her a ride last Friday and you know how Mitchie will going to react especially if it is Jacob?"Caitlyn said which confused me because of the last five words.

"Why would you need a ride from others,can't you just call Mitchie?"Miley asks using her hands for gestures.

"Mitchie kind of a-uhm...erm stood me up last Friday."I said then shut my eyes waiting for their gasps,yells,or any over dramatically reactions and then it all comes together.

"What?!"Yell of everyone except for Taylor.

"Wait you don't know?"I ask Caitlyn.

"Yeah Mitchie kind of haven't told me about that yet because you came."Caitlyn replies.

"Ok,Mitchie stood you up?"Tess asks.

"That's impossible!"Lily said.

"Wait,it could be true."Nate starts then holds his chin with his thumb and index finger slightly rubbing it as if thinking."That night,Friday,Mitchie and Coach were playing basketball then when they stop playing,Mitchie went up to her room then suddenly came down running outside to her car and she also didn't slept in our house that night."Nate explains nodding with Shane and Jason.

"Yeah,she slept at Alex's room that night,I even heard them having s-ouch!"Taylor said but I kick her under the table before she can finish what she's saying.

"Ok,so that was kind of too much info Tay."Sharpay said.

"So where were you when Jacob gave you a ride?"Gabriella asks seriously.

"I was already at the restaurant because Mitchie asked me if it's fine if we just meet there because wanted to talk to her so I agreed,but I waited there for 2 hours and she didn't show up,so I decided to just go home,but Jacob offered me a ride,at first I didn't accept and said that I'll just call my brother but he said that Justin might be doing something so,I eventually agreed."I explain to them.

"But guys,what do you mean by 'especially with Jacob'?."Taylor asks confused.

"You see this kind of thing already happened Mitchie dated a girl,she got too busy with playing Jacob suddenly came around,issues spread that Jacob's going out with the girl,and we all concluded that Jacob brainwashed her."Miley explains.

"When did that happened?"Taylor asks.

"That thing happened a year before you guys came here."Mandy said.

"Like 2 years ago?"I ask.

"Yeah,that's the last girl Mitchie officially dated before you."Shane said.

"You mean that happened just like this,it all started this way too?"I ask.

"Yes exactly this way,Mitchie forgot the date,the girl got a ride from Jacob,he brainwashed her then all of sudden they're going out."Jason said.

"But she forgot the date,it was her fault!"Taylor said.

"She forgot that date because that's the exact time we have to rush our dad to the hospital,that's the time dad started to feel that stupid disease that killed him."Nate explains sadness evident in his voice and face.

"Oh,I'm sorry I didn't-"Taylor starts but

"It's ok you don't know."Jason said smiling.

"But I thought you said she's busy playing?"I said confused.

"Yeah,we only said that it started thing about playing started when dad asked Mitchie to promise him that she will bring the Dragons to infinity and Mitchie spent most of her time practicing and was not able to spent time with her girlfriend."Shane explains

"Do you think that's going to happen now?"I ask unsure if I really should,because I'm afraid of what would be their answer.

"Right now,it might,because of the way coach is treating Mitchie.I think his using the 'I promise daddy card'.So it's honestly on you if it will or it will not."Nate said in a very serious tone.

* * *

Well,I'll leave you guys here

Sorry if it's taking me too long to update,there are some kind of problems I have to deal with.

I haven't even started Crazy Love's next chapter,so maybe I can update it next week

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but the idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Choices:Chapter 4**

**At The Court...**

**Mitchie's POV**

I change into my uniform and walk out with a ball on my hand. I start playing while thinking about everything.

_'What if it happen again?What if Jacob brainwash Alex?What if...What if she fall for it too?'_ When I think about that I missed a shot. I get the ball and start playing again I keep aiming for the ring but it just won't make it. '_What is wrong with me?' _I lay down the gym and stare at the ceiling. I massage my temples with my fingers and sat up. Then something strikes me. _'What if ...Alex leave me for Jacob too?'_

**After Classes,Basketball Practice...**

**Alex's POV**

I walk inside the Gym with my friends and see Mitchie there and the whole team. We walk inside and they all greet us except for Mitchie who just keep playing. I notice the distraction written all over her face,she keeps aiming for the ring but not even a single shot makes it. She looks over at me and then just continue playing.

After practice they all go to the lockers' room and we wait for them outside. I'm not sure if Mitchie's going to give me a ride back home. When we see them all coming Sharpay walks over to me and holds my hand then whispers something in my ears.

"Everything will be fine."She whisper,then I smile at her and she smiled back.

They all walk over to us Mitchie walks over to her car and put all of her things at the back seats. She closes the door and walks over to me. She stands in front of me looking me directly on my eyes. She raises her hand and caress my cheeks I hold her hand there and she wraps her other arm around me and hug me tight I hug her back and let both my arms under her shoulder curving up to her shoulder blades. She pulls away first and kiss me she hold my hand and leads me to her car. She opens the door of the passenger seat and let me in she even helps me buckle up. She walks around the car and opens the door but before she gets in she looks back to our friends and yells something.

"Taylor! If ever your parents ask where Alex is,tell them she's with me and that we'll be back tomorrow before school starts,and guys tell mom the same thing if she asks about me."With that she gets inside but then sticks her head out the window."And by the way,BYE guys!" She pulls out of the schools parking lot.

"Where are we going? We'll be in so much trouble!"I hiss.

"Calm down babe,everything will be fine."She said smirking.

She drives us to the outskirts of town and to somewhere inside the woods. She stops and steps out and run over my side to open the door and let me out.

"Where are we?" I ask her.

"Earth."She replies taking hers and my things from her car.

"I know that we are in Earth,but where in Earth."I ask her crossing my arms.

"We are in some woods at the outskirts of Waverly Place,New York,New York."She replies.

"Well what are we doing here?"I ask her.

"We're just going to have some alone time."She replies as she starts walking down the path leading to some kind of hanging vines or something like that. She turns around when she notices that I wasn't walking with her and shoot me an 'are you coming,or you're just going to stand there' kind of look.

I walk towards her and when we get to the end of the path she walks through the vines using her other hands while holding our things to wipe the vines away while we're walking . When we pass by the vines she takes a hold of my hand. There is like an entrance covered with leaves and some hanging plants she pushed them aside revealing a door. She pushes it and reveal a dark tunnel,she lets go of my hand and get a flashlight out of her sports bag. She turns it on and and walks inside and motion for me to walk inside to. When we reach the end of the tunnel there is another door she opens it and reveals a very beautiful sight. It looks like a paradise she walks out of the tunnel and I follow her.

There is a lake a big tree with a big tree house over it. It looks awesome,there are flowers all over the place. I walk over near the lake and touch it with my hand..

"C'mon!"Mitchie calls out to me. I stand up and walk to where she is standing near the ladder leading up to the tree house.

"Ladies first!"She said motioning for me to climb.

"Why thank you my gentlewoman!"I said before climbing up the ladder.

When I get inside everything is like so awesome. There is a couch,a laptop and a portable DVD player,a cooler,and a cabinet full of different snacks. Mitchie walks inside and put all of our stuffs on the corner.

"So what do you think?"She asks me.

"This is so awesome!"I said excitedly.

"I'm glad you like it."She replied.

"But baby,how did you find this?"I ask.

"I didn't,my dad did. He found this when I was 5. The first time he brought me here was when I was crying because Joe accidentally lost my dog,he said that he came here every time he feels sad or stress,he said he brought me here because this place makes him feel happy and free,he said that maybe this will make me happy too. That's also the reason I brought you here. I want you to be happy,I want you to feel free." She said tears visible in her eyes.

"What do you mean make me feel free?"I ask reaching for her hand.

"Because since Friday it looks like you're so careful with your moves like if you do something wrong someone will hurt you or someone will get hurt. I know you're scared that we might brake up but princess we're not going to break up. I love you so much,I won't let coach break us apart,I'll focus on playing but that doesn't mean I'm going to break up with you." She said holding my hand tighter.

"It's just I'm scared that coach Bolton thinks that I'm a distraction to you so he will force you to break up with me." I said my voice cracking.

"He can't,he's not my dad,and I know that if dad is here,he'll be mad if I let go of something that I know will make me happy. He won't think about the promise,all that he's going to think about is my happiness and if that means I have to stop playing just to be with you he will definitely understand."She said smiling at me.

"I don't want you to stop playing because I know it makes you happy."I said holding her hand tighter.

"I know you don't."She says as she pulls me in tight hug.

"I love you so much."I said.

"I love you...more."She said then run away and descend the ladder knowing I will argue with her.

I follow her down then when I was on the bottom I run and chase her around until she jumps to the lake and I stop.

"Princess c'mon."She yells to me.

"I can't swim,and you know that. And we don't have any clothes here what are you going to wear?You'll get sick."I said worried.

"I'll hold you and about the clothes I have some in the tree house,so no worries. Now c'mon."She yells.

"Promise you won't let me go."I said nervously.

"Never princess."She said.

"Fine."I said then I pull back a little then jump in the lake I feel my body sink under the water but I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I wrap my arms around Mitchie's neck when we reach the surface.

"Told you I will hold you."She said smiling.

"My hero."I said smiling then I kiss her lips She deepens the kiss turning it into a make out session,but she's the one to pull away first. She walks us around the lake.

"The big game is only two months away,I'm really am excited."She said smiling.

"Yeah,and I will be there to cheer for you."I said smiling at her.

"Yeah then after that we'll be happy for the rest of the school year."She said as if knowing that they're gonna win,but of course I won't tell her that I don't want to bring her down.

"Yeah,no more practice or whatsoever."I said laughing.

"I'm all yours."She said kissing my lips.

"You're always mine."I said to her lips as I deepen the kiss.

* * *

well , I'm really really sorry for not updating .. forgive me ? (innocent smile here)

:))

R&R please !


End file.
